


Let Me

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (also kind of), (kind of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, dumb boys in love, generous mentions of lyrics like this is the early '00s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Summer brings a lot of things. The smell of sunscreen. The sound of children playing in the shallow part of the lake. The taste of cold beer. The sweet tang of weed.But most importantly, summer brings Isak.





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work wouldn't have existed without the endless support and love of Isi. I love you, babe! <3
> 
> I hope you all love this as much as I do :))

Summer brings a lot of things. The smell of sunscreen. The sound of children playing in the shallow part of the lake. The taste of cold beer. The sweet tang of weed.

But most importantly, summer brings Isak. 

Even drums his thumbs on the steering wheel, waiting for the train to run into the station. Waiting for Isak to fall out of the train and into his arms, fondly rolling his eyes as Even turns up the volume of what he calls “Isak and Even’s great summer tunes”. Every year Even’ll add to the list. It used to be a physical CD, until he bought a new car without a CD player and now it’s a spotify playlist. When he made the change, he told Isak they could both listen to it now, whenever, wherever, they didn’t need to be together. 

They never do. Only during the summer, only when Isak is with him.

The train arrives and Even climbs out of his car, leaving his door open so the music is heard blasting over the parking lot. 

Isak grins when he comes into view. Backpack slung over one shoulder, cap backwards over his curls. “One direction? Is that what you want to start the summer with?” he asks, just as Zayn belts out  _ You will always be my summer love _ .

Even just smiles and opens his arms for Isak. He indulges himself for a second as he tips his head down and inhales deeply.

Isak smells like boy and sweat, like some sort of energy drink and chocolate. He smells like something Even knows and loves. 

When they disentangle, the song is at its last notes, and Even scrapes his throat. “So, ready?”

“Always,” Isak replies, smiling wide.

*

The chicken sizzles in the pan, filling the cabin with an amazing smell as Even chops up some vegetables for a salad.

Isak’s up on the counter, his feet thumping against it as he fills Even in about what happened while he was in Oslo. His dimples pop out as he talks about his internship at the hospital. 

Even turns down the stove and moves between Isak’s legs. It looks like an automatic movement when Isak’s arms fly up to settle around Even’s neck.

“Was my story boring you?” Isak asks, inside of his cheek sucked in between his back teeth.

“On the contrary,” Even mumbles before he leans in and kisses Isak. Once. Twice. A peck. Until Isak grabs him by his hair and pulls him closer, licking into his mouth.

Even’s hands settle on Isak’s thighs, rubbing up until Isak suddenly pulls away.

“You should check on the food,” his voice sounds clipped, his lips red and swollen. Even’s thumbs rub over the seam of Isak’s pants, but he shuffles farther up the counter, away from Even’s touch. Eyes locked on the wall over Even’s shoulders, face suddenly closed off. 

Even hesitates for a bit before stepping back, grabbing his pack of cigarettes. “It needs to bake for a bit, I’m going to have a quick smoke, I’ll be back in time.” 

He doesn’t wait for Isak’s reply to push open the door and step into the chilly outside air.

It’s a clear night, no clouds to be seen. Even breathes out as he walks away from the cabin towards the lake. He shivers as he dips his toes in the water. The contrast between the heat of his cigarette and the cold around his feet giving him the sensation of floating.

He closes his eyes, head tipped up towards the sky. 

He doesn’t startle when he hears the door of the cabin open and shut. Somehow he knew Isak would follow him. He always does. 

“I turned the stove off,” Isak says. Hesitating before coming closer. “Shit, the water is cold.” The water splashes softly against his ankles, kissing his skin. He steals the cigarette from between Even’s fingers, takes a long drag himself.

Even looks at him, his profile in the summer sun, kissing the horizon. Every possible cliché pops up in his mind, Isak is the most beautiful thing Even has ever seen. 

“Let’s go inside, yeah? Before the chicken is completely cold,” Isak grabs his hand without looking and leads him back to the cabin.

Before they reach the door, Isak turns around, takes Even’s face in his hands and kisses him softly. “Okay?”

Even nods. 

The chicken is cold, but it’s okay because Even makes Isak laugh so hard the beer comes out of his nose.

*

Even wakes up with Isak in his arms, their legs tangled, Isak’s lips pressed against his neck. When he shifts, Isak’s thigh ends up pressed against his boner and Even bites his lip against the whine threatening to escape.

“I feel that,” Isak mumbles, voice thick with sleep, lips not leaving Even’s skin.

Even huffs a laugh, “Are you going to do something about it?” 

Isak bites down on Even’s neck, making him arch his back and tilt his head. When suddenly the weight of Isak on his arm is gone. Even turns his head to see Isak standing at the edge of the bed, face still rumpled from sleep, hair sticking out in every direction.

“The early bird gets the worm,” he says, before turning on his heel and walking out of the bedroom.

“Isak, it’s noon, I don’t think that counts anymore,” Even shouts to his retreating back. 

He groans when Isak is out of sight, flinging his arm over his eyes. For a second he debates doing something about the problem in his boxers, but decides against it and hops in the shower instead. The scorching hot water pelting down on him as he tries to breathe.

“I laid out your meds,” Isak says when Even walks into the kitchen. He points to where Even’s tablets are sitting next to a glass of water, a steaming cup of coffee beside that. “Toast?” 

Even nods silently, grabbing the meds and swallowing them down before taking a sip of coffee. Two sugars, no milk, exactly how he likes it.

Isak pushes a plate with buttered toast towards Even, his own in his hand and crumbling all over the counter. “I thought we could go to the bookshop today?” he asks, licking away the butter at the side of his mouth, “I found some really amazing books there last time.”

Even hands him a napkin, “Yeah, sure, I need to stop by the photography store anyway, I’m out of film.” He taps the side of his plate while Isak puts two new slices of bread into the toaster. “Maybe we could go out for dinner afterwards? There’s a new place, it looks good.”

“Okay,” Isak agrees, stretching out his body, his back popping as he does. He curses softly as he rubs over his lower back.

“Need a massage?” Even asks, and Isak laughs. They look at each other for a moment, pupils blown, before the toaster pops and Isak turns around. Even sighs, tries to swallow the disappointment simmering in his throat.

“I’m fine,” Isak says to the toaster. Even doubts it, but doesn’t say anything. 

Isak dumps another piece of toast on Even’s plate, and mumbles around the piece in his own mouth. “I’m going to shower, then we can go.”

Even watches him go, his long legs, deceptively strong, sticking out from his boxers. The tiny sliver of skin between his boxers and the too small shirt he’s wearing. He groans, letting his head softly fall against the kitchen island. 

His buzzing phone draws him out of his lust filled thoughts and he blindly grapples for it.

“‘Ello?”

“Ah, so Isak is already there?” the voice of his best friend manages to sound both empathic and mocking and Even kinda hates him.

“Fuck you,” he mumbles, head still pressed to the cool wood of the counter.

Mikael laughs and Even knows that if he were here, he’d be throwing his arms around Even right about now. “Love you too, buddy.”

“What do you want?” he draws out the vowels, realising he sounds whiny and annoying but knowing Mikael will love him regardless.

“Just checking if there’s anything we need to bring you when we’re coming over,” Mikael says, voice light around his lie.

Even hums, “Yeah, sure, that’s totally you, making sure you’re packed and ready to go four whole weeks before you’re actually coming.” 

Mikael snorts, the sound unattractive but so him it makes Even smile. “Fine, I just wanted to hear you. See if you’re okay. If you’ve talked to him. Really talked.”

The shower in the other room stops, and Even’s head snaps up towards the bathroom. “Uh,” he says dumbly into the phone and Mikael hums.

“Take that as a no,” he says, making Even sigh. “Listen, buddy, you’re both grownups but this thing you’re doing? Isn’t good for either of you.”

Even frowns, biting his lip, “Has Isak said anything to you? Or Jonas?”

“Talk to him.”

“Mikael,” Even whines in the receiver, desperately praying Isak stays in the bathroom a little while longer.

“No, Even, I’m not playing middle man. Talk to him,” he says, before hanging up. Even actually hates him.

He texts him as much, Mikael just texts back that he loves him too. Even rolls his eyes and sends back a simple purple heart.

Isak walks out of the bathroom, his wet hair sticking to his face, reminding Even of that very first summer, swimming in the freezing lake, huddled close for warmth.

“Who were you talking to?” Isak asks, a weird edge to his voice as he pushes the hair out of his eyes.

“Mikael, he wanted to know if he needed to bring anything when they’re coming over.”

Isak seems to watch Even’s face for a beat too long before nodding. Even doesn’t expect it when Isak walks forward into his space and kisses him. He doesn’t allow Even to deepen the kiss but also doesn’t pull away quickly. 

“Let’s go,” he mumbles against Even’s lips, leaving him dazed on the barstool as Isak walks out the door, “Come on, we’re losing daylight!” He shouts from outside, making Even laugh.

Mikael is right, they need to talk, but as Isak grabs his hand as Even’s car stereo blasts  _ I’d rather be sad with you, than anywhere away from you _ , Even decides to just live in the moment.

*

They dump the two tote bags full of books in Even’s car before making their way to the restaurant. Even bravely grabs Isak’s hand in his, and sighs in relief when he doesn’t pull back.

“How are you planning on taking all of those with you?” he asks, teasingly grinning at Isak.

Isak shrugs, “I’ll ask the boys to carry some, leave some with you. It’ll be fine!”

Even looks at him, “Yeah, you can leave some at mine. I don’t mind. There’s room.”  _ There’s room for you _ he wants to say, but doesn’t. Still, Isak’s smile is enough, and the little squeeze around his hand tells him Isak knows and understands.

They stop in front of the restaurant, the fairy lights strung around the windows in the low light of the summer evening giving it a cosy vibe.

“Should’ve worn a shirt,” Isak says, absentmindedly plucking at the bottom of his t-shirt.

“You look great,” Even says honestly, and Isak smiles.

They get settled at a little table in the back, candle light making Isak’s features sharper, his cupid bow more pronounced. Even wants to touch, but he keeps his hands to himself, rubbing his fingers over the fallen petal of the rose on their table.

Conversation over dinner runs smoothly. As Isak’s cheeks start to turn rosy from the wine, his banter starts getting more flirty. Even delights in it, in Isak’s foot hooked around his ankle, in his glare at the waitress when she was a bit too flirty. 

Dessert has Isak giggling in his chocolate cake, face open and pupils blown. “Let’s go home,” Even says, and when Isak nods, he gestures for the bill. 

The ride home is almost unbearable. Isak’s hands on his thigh, scratching his scalp. When they finally get inside, Even pushes Isak up against the door, kissing him deeply and hungrily. 

The moan escaping from Isak’s lips is almost too much to bear. Even dips down his head, licks up the bit of sweat that has collected on Isak’s neck before biting down and sucking his skin into his mouth. 

Isak bucks up in his arms. Even pushes his leg in between Isak’s legs for him to rub up against. 

A litany of curses escape Isak’s mouth before he pulls on Even’s hair hard enough to pull him back from his neck and kissing him again. 

They come up for air, Isak’s eyes boring into Even’s. Even grabs his face in his hands, thumbs pressing onto Isak’s lips.

“Baby,” he whispers softly.

Even knows his way around Isak’s body, knows how to make him moan and whimper, can pinpoint the exact moment when he’s going to come. He also knows the look on Isak’s face when he pulls away. Knows the storm in Isak’s eyes, the confusing combination of sadness and anger Even cannot make sense of. 

“We should go to bed,” Isak says, voice devoid of emotion as he pulls away from Even as far as the tiny foyer of the cabin allows him to. 

Even’s shoulders slump and he shoulders past Isak into the bedroom. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds as he tries not to cry. 

*

He wakes up alone. 

He stares at the ceiling, the light dancing over it as it’s reflected from the lake. The house is silent, the only sounds coming from outside, the birds waking up and the lake bubbling as fish come up for food. 

After a while, he pushes himself up from the bed, and pads into the living room. The wood is cold on his toes, his front door wide open and letting the cold morning air in. 

Isak is sitting on the steps outside, cup of coffee in his hands as he looks out onto the lake. The collar of his jumper is frayed and hangs loose around his collarbones. Even suspects it was actually once his, part of the ever-growing pile of clothes Isak stole over the years.

Even can’t seem to mind, not when he tries to steal a shirt of Isak every year before he leaves as well.

“Did you sleep?” Even asks.

He turns to look up at him, “I did.” He licks his lips, as if he’s about to say something, before turning back to the lake. Even sighs and turns around, fetches himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen counter, mindlessly pulling his sketchbook and pencils towards him. 

He’s been sketching for a while when Isak comes back in, closes the door behind him. 

“It’s started to rain,” he says, leaning against the counter on Even’s right.

Even just hums, fixes the shadow on his drawing. The pencil scratching against the paper a perfect companion for the rain starting to pick up and tap against the window.

“Hungry?” Isak asks, voice soft, “I’ll make us something to eat.”

Even leans back from his drawing to look at Isak, “I don’t need you to make it up to me, Isak.”

Isak bristles, arms crossing and face shutting down. “I’m not trying to make anything up.”

“Fine,” Even replies, returning to his drawing.

Even startles when Isak shoves a plate of food under his nose a few minutes later. He looks up into Isak’s eyes to see that same look, that intense look of both sadness and anger. Sometimes he thinks he knows Isak better than he knows himself, better than anyone in this world knows Isak, but then he looks at him like this and it’s like he’s a stranger. 

Isak bites his lip, arms crossed over his chest like a shield and Even hates it. He opens his mouth and closes it again, huffing before turning on his heel, leaving the room and walking into the bathroom.

Even watches his retreating back, until the door falls shut behind him and then looks down at his plate. He hates this. He feels like he should be used to it by now, used to Isak’s push and pull. It’s been this way ever since the first summer he was there. He’s frustrated with Isak for not telling him what’s wrong, no matter how many times he’s asked him before. He’s frustrated with himself for not figuring it out. 

The shower in the bathroom starts running. Even pushes the plate away and instead looks at his sketchbook, Isak’s eyes staring back at him. 

He turns the page back, thumbing at the drawing of his and Isak’s hands clasped. He wonders if Isak knows... that his sketchbook his filled with drawings of him, of them. He wonders if Isak would mind. He closes his eyes when he hears the water in the bathroom turn off, breathes in deeply.

He thinks about Mikael’s words, about them having to talk. The thing is, he’s scared, terrified of losing Isak when he tries to voice what he’s been feeling. He knows Isak loves him. He just doesn’t know if he loves him enough to stay with him. He doesn’t know what Isak does when he’s back in Oslo during the year. If he sleeps around, if he had a boyfriend. 

The door to the bathroom opens and Isak walks out, wet hair dripping down onto his shoulders.

“Can we please....,” he asks and Even nods. Isak deflates, stepping up to Even and burying his face in his neck. The cold of his hair makes Even shiver, but he only pulls Isak closer, refuses to let go. 

He’ll talk to him, he promises himself. Before the summer is over, he’ll talk to him. But for now, he just wants him close.

*

The rain doesn’t let up for the next couple of days so they spend their days holed up on Even’s couch watching movies. 

Isak sleeps in the bed again, body pressed tight against Even’s, allowing himself to be closer to Even than he does when he’s awake. 

Even revels in it, pulls Isak closer by the waist and sighs when Isak lets him, snuggles deeper into his arms even. He cards his fingers through Isak’s curls and smiles when he leans into it, tries to forget how Isak flinched when he tried to do it during the day.

It’s not like they don’t touch during the day. When watching movies, they’re always touching in some form or another. Legs entangled, Isak leaning into Even’s chest, Even’s head on Isak’s lap… but Even can’t help but notice how, every time he reaches out for Isak, there’s a split second where he flinches, seems to want to pull away before he relaxes into the touch. 

So, Even tries to let Isak come to him.

They’re sitting on opposite ends of the couch now, the credits of the movie playing. Even is answering a text Mikael send him mocking Yousef for his crush on Sana. He’s trying to find a gif that properly portrays his feeling of ‘pot blaming kettle’ when Isak speaks up.

“Is there a reason why you’re not touching me?” His words are rushed, like he’s trying to get them out before he regrets them.

Even drops his phone on the couch next to him and folds his legs under him. He frowns, trying to come up with the right words.

“Never mind, it’s stupid, you probably-”

“No, it’s not stupid!” Even interrupts him, “I thought it was what you wanted.”

“Why?” Isak asks, pouting slightly.

Even shrugs, “Did you realise you flinch, every time I reach out to touch you?”

Isak’s eyes widen, “Oh.”

“So I just… I felt like it might be best to let you reach out? On your terms?”

“Oh,” Isak repeats, nodding slightly, “yeah, that makes sense. Thank you, I guess.”

Even laughs before reaching out and pulling on Isak’s arm, “Come here.”

Isak comes willingly, and they settle back down on the couch. Even on his back, Isak spread out on top of him, in between in his spread legs. 

Even grabs the remote and clicks out of the movie, “Genre?” he asks.

Isak shrugs, rucking up his shirt and revealing a sliver of skin. He puts his chin on Even’s chest, “You pick,” he says and Even smiles.

“International movie it is,” he says, browsing to the right category. Isak groans under his breath, but settles down anyway, cheek on Even’s chest, the top of his head tickling Even’s chin, his feet dangling off the couch.

As the movie starts, Even places his hand on the bare skin on Isak’s back and when Isak sighs, he dares rub up and under his shirt, thumb pressing into the skin. 

*

It’s a couple of hours later when Isak suddenly gets up from the couch and disappears into the bedroom. Even sits up as he hears him rummage around in the room and smiles when he hears the familiar sounds of a tin can against wood.

“I was wondering if this still would be here,” Isak says, walking back into the living room, tin in hand.

“Of course, it’s your weed, technically,” Even replies, taking the tin from Isak when he hands it over. He pops open the lid as Isak goes to fetch a container to use as ashtray. Isak plops back down on the couch just as Even licks the paper to close it up. 

“You could’ve smoked it with someone else,” Isak resumes the conversation they were having minutes before. 

Even grins, hands the unlit joint to Isak for the first pull. “You know how I get when I smoke.”

The smoke curls around Isak’s face like a caress when he exhales. He licks his lips, hands over the joint. “Exactly,” he says.

Even frowns, feeling lost, “Exactly what?”

“Well, I mean…,” Isak says, making some vague hand gesture, “I thought maybe when you picked someone up…”

Isak’s words hit Even right in the chest and he chokes on the smoke in his mouth, tears springing to his eyes, his tongue burning. He gratefully accepts the glass of water Isak hands him and downs it in one go, trying to delay having to look at Isak. If Isak assumes he’s sleeping with people when he’s gone, does that mean…

He places the glass on the coffee table, the glass softly clinking against the wood. “I don’t… I haven’t slept with anyone in a year,” he says and when Isak frowns he adds, “Not since you left.”

Isak narrows his eyes as if trying to find out if Even is lying, the joint sizzling between his fingers. “Oh,” he settles on after a beat and takes another hit.

Even takes the joint from between his fingers and leans back against the couch. He wants to turn the question onto Isak, find out if he’s been sleeping with other people, if he maybe had a boyfriend. On the other hand, he thinks, as Isak stands up to get them some beer, he doesn’t know if he  _ really _ wants to know. If knowing that Isak doesn’t think about him nearly as much as he thinks about Isak would kill him a little.

They pass the joint back and forth in silence for a bit, sipping on their beers.

Isak doesn’t seem to be done with the subject however, as he clears his throat. “Don’t you get lonely?” he asks, looking Even straight in the eyes.

Even blames the weed, or maybe the alcohol, or just the magnetic pull of Isak’s eyes that always seems to pull truths out of him, for saying what he does. “Always when you’re not here.”

He panics for a second when Isak doesn’t answer, just inhales sharply before pulling the joint out from between Even’s fingers, and dumping it in the ashtray before settling himself on Even’s lap. There’s nothing soft about the way he kisses Even. It’s hungry and desperate. When he stops kissing Even and leans back so he can ride Even’s lap, he screws his eyes tightly shut.

“Hey,” Even says, and then again, “hey,” stopping Isak’s movement on his lap to get him to listen. “We don’t have to do this, Isak.” 

“I want to,” Isak grits out between clenched teeth.

Even grabs his face in his palms and softly kisses the tip of his nose, “Are you sure?”

It’s like Isak suddenly deflates, his shoulders sag, his head tilts into Even’s grip and his eyes open and lock unto Even’s.

“We don’t have to do anything. I’m happy to have you here, any way you want to be,” Even whispers.

Isak almost whines, a high pitched sound Even has never heard him make and he buries his face in Even’s neck. “Don’t say that.”

“Okay,” Even says, although he doesn’t know what he’s agreeing with. He just knows that for some reason Isak is hurting and he’d say anything to make it stop. 

It’s quiet for a while, just Isak breathing into Even’s neck, the rain still tapping the window and the lake outside. 

Isak’s hand starts snaking in between their bodies and Even can’t help the shiver that goes through him when Isak cups him through his pants.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Isak nods, pulling his face back from Even’s neck, “yes, please,” he almost begs.

Even nods, “Okay,” he kisses Isak, licks into his mouth, “okay, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Isak moans, loud and unabashed. Arches his back into Even’s touch.

“Okay,” Even says for the third time before laying Isak down on the couch and starting to undress him. He makes sure to kiss every piece of skin that’s revealed to him, sucks marks and bites into Isak’s flesh, making him writhe and pant until he’s begging for Even to just touch him.

By the time he takes Isak into his mouth, he’s no longer coherent, can only pant out Even’s name, over and over until he arches his back in a perfect bow and comes with a silent shout. 

Even crawls back up his body, pushes down his pants and takes himself in hand. It doesn’t take long for him to fall over the edge himself, biting onto Isak’s collarbone as he does so. 

He collapses on top of Isak who makes a soft “oof” sound but doesn’t protest further. Instead Isak wraps his arms around Even, scratches his scalp.

“What a mess,” Isak says, a while later when both boys have found their breath again.

Even giggles, swirling a finger through the mess on Isak’s belly.

“Ew, you’re disgusting,” Isak laughs, slapping Even’s hand away and fishing for his shirt on the ground, trying not to jostle Even off of him. 

While Isak tries to clean himself off, Even pulls out his phone from under the cushions and puts on their playlist.

_ We're just like magnets, baby. Hypnotized, even addicted to your grumpy face. I know exactly just how many kisses fit between your eyes _

Even leans up, kisses Isak on the forehead and watches the smile bloom on his face. He sighs and closes his eyes, nuzzling into Isak’s skin as he feels himself slipping into sleep, Isak’s arms tightly wound around him.

*

He wakes up with a crick in his neck and a shiver crawling up his body. 

“Hi,” Isak mumbles from under him and Even tilts up his face to find Isak already watching him. The rain has finally stopped and the low summer sun paints the room golden. The sound of the crickets outside and the smell of the earth after a rainstorm wafting through the window Isak must’ve opened while Even was sleeping. 

Still, he must’ve come back to the couch afterwards seeing as they’re still laying entangled.

Isak looks relaxed, a soft smile on his face as he looks at him, and Even realises he hasn’t seen Isak this relaxed in a long time. Maybe not since that very first summer they spend together.

Even blames his half-asleep state for just voicing his thoughts aloud. “You look beautiful,” he half-whispers and watches a myriad of emotions run over Isak’s face before he just shakes his head.

“Don’t say that,” he says but he doesn’t pull away when Even softly grips his neck.

“Why not?” Even pulls himself a bit higher so he’s at eye level with Isak.

Their breath mingles as Isak seems to think over that question. Even’s thumb caresses the side of Isak’s neck, up to his jawline and Isak closes his eyes.

“Please,” he finally just whispers and Even nods.

“Okay,” he says, lips pressed against Isak’s and when Isak’s lips open under his, he pulls him closer, gets lost in the kiss. “Let’s go to bed,” Even says after a while, pulling Isak up.

The wind coming through the window makes Isak shiver. He’s still naked, long limbs and strong muscles, goosebumps on his arms, lovebites and marks blooming all over his body. Even just looks at him, arm outstretched.

“What?” Isak asks, licking his lips, twinkle in his eyes as he watches Even watch him.

Even grins, and pulls Isak with him to the bedroom, letting the door fall shut behind him before pushing Isak down on the bed and blanketing his body with his own. 

*

Even wakes up to the sun shining straight into his eyes and Isak a heavy, slightly sweaty, weight on top of him. He stretches out softly from beneath him, careful not to wake him. The bedsheet rustles under his legs as he shifts them out from under the cover.

One foot on the ground, trying to cool down. After days of rain, it looks like summer has truly begun.

Even pushes Isak’s sweaty hair out of his face, his other hand pushing the covers down so he can let his fingers wander over his naked back. His skin is still milky white, and Even can’t wait for it to get sunkissed the way it gets every summer.

Isak stirs, softly murmuring something unintelligible, his lips smacking as he wakes. When his eyes open, they search Even’s immediately. 

“Morning,” Even whispers, holding still.

Isak doesn’t answer for several beats before he exhales deeply and tilts his head up, asking to be kissed. “Morning,” he whispers against Even’s lips, humming happily when Even licks into his mouth.

“I was thinking-” Even says, getting interrupted by Isak pressing another kiss against his lips, “I was thinking we skip showering.” Isak wrinkles his nose, slowly pulling his arm off Even’s body, resulting in an exaggerated sticky sound. Even laughs, “Instead we’ll go swimming.”

Isak grins, twinkle in his eyes, “Skinny dipping?”

It’s still a while before the tourists will come, and even then, Even’s little cabin and pier are hidden from the rented-out cabins on the other side of the lake. 

At Even’s nod, the both of them scramble out of bed, giggling and pushing each other to get to the lake first. Isak pushes Even out of the way at the last second, running off the pier and jumping into the lake with a loud whoop that echoes over the lake and into the woods. Even laughs as he jumps in after him.

He yells as he comes back up for air, wiping his hair out of his face, the cold a shock to his bones.

Isak is floating on his back to his right, his eyes closed and his arms splayed wide. Even is reminded of that first summer. He had seen Isak in town and had instantly been mesmerised by the boy. Isak had been laughing with his friends, backwards cap pushing his curls down. There was something about the way he moved that had taken hold of Even’s attention. 

When his own friends arrived a day later, and Mikael invited his new friend from university over who happened to be renting a cabin with his friends on the other side of the lake, Even had thought it fate. 

Isak had walked into his life cocky and flirty, pushing and pulling. Carefree and seemingly happy. The first time they kissed, Isak had linked his fingers in Even’s hair and told him to not let go. The next two weeks had been magical. 

And then Isak had left.

Even snaps back to reality as Isak swims towards him, and wraps his legs around Even’s waist. “It’s cold,” he says, the hairs on his arms raised, his lashes wet, his smile soft.

Even kisses him and Isak lets him be kissed, pushing his body closer to Even’s. 

“Make me breakfast?” he asks when Even pulls away and Even laughs before nodding.

*

Isak grunts as he pulls the makeshift barbecue out of Even’s shed. He scrunches his nose looking at the grill, his finger stroking the greasy metal. “This is disgusting,” he comments.

Even comes to stand next to him, frowns down at the grill. “I knew Mikael was lying when he said he cleaned the grill before putting it in the shed.”

Isak laughs. He grabs the grill, and drops it down onto the grass. “Get a bucket and soap, I’ll get it.” He smiles when Even places a kiss on his cheek and waves him off.

When Even comes back out, supplies in hand, Isak has gotten rid of his shirt. Even notices the bruises still littering his skin. The most prominent one the purple one on his collarbone, where Even bit down. He clears his throat and tries to inconspicuously fix the situation in his pants when Isak catches his eyes and smirks. 

“Come here,” Isak gestures, and when Even steps into his space, trying to kiss him, he just grabs the bucket. A teasing glint in his eyes as he goes to sit down on the grass next to the grill. “Thanks.”

Even groans, lightly kicking his bare foot against Isak’s thigh. “You’re the worst.”

Isak’s laugh reverberates over the lake, warming Even’s heart. As he looks down at him, bend over the disgusting grill, scrubbing away, he can’t help but feel lucky.

He turns to go inside and prepare the food, but not before pressing a kiss to the top of Isak’s head. The gesture makes the other boy lean back against his legs for a second, silently acknowledging the affection.

*

Hours later they’re laying side by side on a blanket, the food consumed, the barbecue’s coal burned to embers. The summer sun is keeping them comfortably warm while the cricket song makes Even drowsy. He yawns, stretching out and popping his joints.

“I want to swim,” Isak says, his words coming out lazy, “but I ate too much, I’ll drown.”

Even turns on his side, pokes Isak’s side. He just groans, swatting Even’s hands away but not making a move to really fight him. “We’ve been laying here for half an hour, I think it’s safe to go swimming.”

“I want to swim,” Isak repeats, before sighing, “but I don’t want to get up.”

“Okay,” Even says before crouching next to Isak and pushing his arms under Isak’s knees and head.

“What are you doing?” Isak half-screams as Even shakily gets up with him in his arms. 

“Carrying you,” Even’s reply is strained, tilting Isak up from the ground might not have been the best idea, but he’s in too far to back down now. “Should’ve stopped you from eating that last chicken breast,” he grunts.

Isak frowns, “I’m all muscle, not fat, thank you very much.”

Even has finally made his way to the end of the pier. “I wasn’t complaining in any case,” he says, grinning, before dropping Isak in the water without warning.

“What t-” Isak screams before hitting the water, going under. Even dives after him, hitting the water gracefully after years of practice. 

“You ass,” Isak yells as soon as they both resurface. He swims up to Even, pushing him back under and the two wrestle for a bit, pushing and pulling until Even grabs the pier with one hand while holding up the other.

“I surrender! I surrender!” 

Isak narrows his eyes at him before swimming closer and locking his legs around Even’s waist again. “You’re a dick,” he says before biting Even’s lip.

Even groans, his free hand gripping Isak’s hair and pulling slightly. Isak bares his throat, his legs tightening around Even when he sucks another bruise. 

“Out,” Isak pants, “out, out.” They let go for a moment to pull themselves out of the lake and onto the pier. Isak settles on Even’s lap, grinds down. They both groan, mouths pressed to each other, hands roaming over skin. 

“Isak,” Even whines, “b-” he swallows the pet name, eyes rolling up as Isak presses his hips down.

Isak’s head is thrown backwards in bliss, the orange sun turning the drops of water on his skin into diamonds. When he opens his eyes, and looks into Even’s, he whispers his name. It sounds almost sad, almost broken. “Even,” he whispers again and then, leaning his forehead against Even’s, “Even, please.”

Even falls over the edge, pulling Isak’s hair with one hand, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer with the other. Isak follows, eyes scrunched shut, gasping for air.

In the background, their playlist continues. 

_ We're down at the harbour and we dance in the dark. Don't know what you said, but I know how I felt // Hey, it's alright if we don't end up together. 'Cause you’re mine right now _

*

The next few days feel like bliss. The days grow warmer and even longer, prompting the first tourists on the other side of the lake to arrive. 

It doesn’t stop them from skinny dipping however, Even’s side of the lake secluded enough to hide them away from prying eyes. 

Even can’t stop looking at Isak as he pulls himself out of the lake, dripping wet, beautifully tanned and muscled. He’s every wet dream Even has ever had rolled into one gorgeous, smart, amazing boy. 

When Isak catches him staring, he just cockily tips his head before wrapping a towel around his waist. 

At night they fall asleep, tangled up in each other, Even’s nose buried in Isak’s curls. 

He feels like, whatever was holding Isak back, whatever was preventing them from being this, is gone. He knows, rationally, he should talk about it with Isak. At least to make sure it doesn’t happen again. But he’s scared, scared of pushing Isak away, scared of ruining the gentleness between them. Everything feels new and tender and Even just wants to protect it.

So, he keeps silent. 

Makes Isak food, kisses him gently when he can, fucks him when Isak initiates. He swallows the pet names, he makes sure not to push or pry. He soaks up every smile Isak sends his way, every touch, every whisper of his name.

For a while, that seems enough.

*

Isak throws himself down onto Even who’s lounging on the grass outside. “There’s no food,” he whines in the crook of Even’s neck.

Even hums, dropping the book he was reading and winding his arms around Isak’s lower back. “I guess we should leave our love nest and go shopping,” he says, nosing the side of Isak’s face.

He feels Isak stiffen in his arms. “Yeah,” he says, getting up, “we need snacks. You ate everything last night while smoking.” The smile around his lips doesn’t reach his eyes, his body high strung.

Even laughs, sounding fake even to his own ears. He wants to scream, or maybe shake Isak a bit. Instead he gets up, holding out his hand for Isak to pull him up too. “Let’s go, liar and I’ll forget about the fact that you ate a whole packet of m&m’s yesterday.”

Some of the tension leaves Isak’s body as he splutters, narrowing his eyes at Even. 

The ride to town is quiet but not unbearably so. The wind through the open windows pleasantly tickling Even’s face as he hums along to the song playing on the stereo. 

_ Why can't we be friends, when we are lovers? Because it always ends with us hating each other _

He taps the beat on his steering wheel, sharing a smile with Isak as he catches his eyes. Isak bops his head up and down, hand tapping against the window frame. 

The song ends as Even takes the last turn and the little town comes into view. As always, there’s almost no one around. A young mother pushing her stroller along. A family of tourists browsing the tiny gift shop. A couple of backpackers glancing over their maps one last time before setting down the path into the woods.

When Even first moved here, the silence of the town was almost deafening after the bustle of Oslo. It had taken him a while to get used to the pace of everything here. The summers when everyone turns lazy and slow in the face of the heat and the never-ending days. The winters when the entire town and the forest are covered in snow and the nights last forever. 

He needed it back then, however. To stop running and slow down. 

His last year in Oslo had been hell. He rapid cycled through episodes, losing his job and his girlfriend in the process. It was a miracle his friends stayed by his side. Even more so that they agreed to visit him as often as they could for as long as he lived “on the other side of the world” as Adam called it. 

Now… now he thinks he might be ready to return to Oslo. He’s built a creative name for himself while he was out here, allowing him to work for himself and generate a steady income. His mental health is better than it has been in years and… He glances to his left to where Isak is staring down at his phone, deep in thought.

Isak continues to type around on his phone as Even maneuvers them into a parking spot near the little grocery store. 

“Are you coming in with me?” Even asks, making Isak’s head snap up to him.

Just as Isak’s about to answer, his phone rings. He glances down quickly before looking back up at Even. “I need to get this first, but go in, I’ll come as soon as I’m done.”

Even frowns but nods, leaving Isak alone in the car.

The airconditioning of the grocer hits Even in the face as he walks in. He smiles at the old lady behind the counter. She’s been working here for as long as he’s been here, probably will be working here long after he’s gone. 

He moves through the aisles with practiced ease, mentally going over what they need and grabbing some extra snacks just in case. He stops at the wine rack, biting his lip for a second before putting a pretty looking bottle of sparkling wine in with the rest of his groceries. 

Walking up to the cash register, he notices some candles on clearance and he looks out at the car before grabbing them too. Maybe if he pretends it’s not a big deal, he can ease Isak into some romance.

He mentally rolls his eyes at himself as he puts his groceries on the conveyor belt. 

The old lady smiles at him before looking out at the parking lot, to the candles and back at him. Even blushes but stays quiet. She just smiles wider before telling him his total, the smile lines around her eyes and mouth deepening. 

Even makes his way back to the car, opening the trunk and plopping the bags down. He’s just about to tease Isak for never coming in and helping him carry the bags when he sees Isak’s not in the car. 

Instead he’s leaning against a building a bit further, his back to Even, still on the phone.

Even doesn’t mean to spy on him, actually just wants to go up to him to tell him he’s ready and they can go again. But when he comes closer, he hears Isak speak.

“I know,” he snaps, “I fucking know, but I just…” 

Even can’t hear what’s being said on the other side of the line, but he sees the tenseness in Isak’s shoulders. 

Isak snorts, no humour in his voice, “I don’t think you understand. He would never-” the voice on the other side of the line interrupts him, making Isak laugh humorlessly again, “We all know what happened last time.”

Suddenly, it’s like he deflates. His shoulders droop and his chin drops down onto his chest. He closes his eyes as he exhales deeply, “I don’t want to,” he sighs. The person on the other side of the line says something else and Isak hums, “Love you too.”

Even steps back until he feels his back his the car. He curses softly, but not soft enough since Isak turns around.

“I gotta go,” he says in the receiver before pocketing the phone. He opens his mouth as if to say something but Even interrupt him, pointing his thumb to the car.

“I’m done, let’s go.”

Isak just nods. The door slamming closed sounds loud in Even’s ears and for a minute he needs to close his eyes and breathe.

He doesn’t turn on the playlist when he gets in the car and the silence presses all around them. He doesn’t know what he heard. Logically knows that Isak could’ve been calling anyone: his mamma, Jonas, even Sana or Eva. Still, his heart screams at him that this is why. This is why he’s so withdrawn. Why he doesn’t want to be romantic with Even. Because there’s someone else. 

And Even will never be that someone else.

*

It’s been 24 hours since Isak has touched him and Even doesn’t know if he wants to scream or cry. 

There’s a tenseness hanging in the cabin as they maneuver around each other. Suddenly the rooms feel cramped, the sun too hot, the bed too small. 

Even catches Isak sneak glances at him, brow furrowed as if he’s thinking really hard about something. But every time Even turns to him, Isak’s eyes snap away. 

He keeps replaying Isak’s words over and over in his head, trying to figure out what it could mean. He doesn’t think Isak is one to cheat, doesn’t think he would put him into the situation of being ‘the other man’, but then again… What does he know? He rarely speaks to Isak during the year, most of his texts going unanswered, and he only actually sees him in the summer. He doesn’t know, doesn’t really know, who Isak is outside of their little bubble at the cabin. 

Sure, Mikael often tells him stories about Isak, about fun college parties or study sessions, about Isak caring so much for his friends that he’d hurt himself to protect them. But maybe that’s just one version of Isak, maybe…

Even groans, throwing his arms over his head in a desperate attempt to shut the voices in his head up. He’s still in bed, Isak’s side long cold, the warmth lingering in the bedroom oppressive. 

His phone dings with a text and he blindly grapples for it. It’s a message alert from the groupchat he’s in with a bunch of other people from the town. He mostly keeps to himself, but when he does feel the need to go out and hang out with people, these are the people he’ll contact. 

One of the guys is texting them now about a party at the local bar. Apparently he’s planning it and, according to him “there will be loads of tourist chicks coming in”. Even rolls his eyes at the wording but doesn’t click out the groupchat, his thumb lingering over the keyboard. 

“I’ll be there” he types, receiving a slew of dirty emoji’s back, taco’s and eggplants alike. Well, at least the dude isn’t panphobic, he muses as he drops his phone back on the bed.

“I’m going out,” he says, walking into the living room. Isak is sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand. He looks up at Even’s words. “Tonight. You’re welcome to join.”

“Uh-” Isak replies, but before he can form an actual sentence, Even leaves the room to take a shower.

*

He wiggles into tight jeans and grabs a plain white shirt and a soft hoodie. It takes a moment to get his hair exactly how he wants it to be, it’s been a while since he’s actually put effort into it. After he’s done, he steps back to look at himself in the mirror. He cleans up nicely, if he does say so himself. Might even get lucky tonight. He rolls his shoulders back, lifts his head, widens his stance before he rolls his eyes at himself and relaxes. 

There’s no way he’s sleeping with anyone tonight. Not with Isak still in his house and his heart. 

Even slowly walks into the living room where Isak is perched on the edge of the couch, hands clasped between his knees. “Are you coming?” Even asks, making Isak look up at him.

His eyes grow wide as he takes Even in, and Even can feel his gaze slowly moving over his body.

“Yeah,” he says after several beats too many and gets up. He’s still in the clothes he wore all day, long jeans and a hoodie. His clothes are rumpled and there’s a stain on his sleeve. Even still thinks he’s gorgeous.

He tears his eyes away from Isak and grabs his keys, “okay, let’s go.”

The ride into town is silent, the only sound the rumble of the engine and the soft swish of the tires over the concrete. Even keeps his eyes pinned to the road, hands gripping the wheel white-knuckled and strained. 

He easily finds a parking spot in front of the bar. The town is deserted, the bar the only thing still open at this time of the day. The summer sun sits low on the horizon, painting the town in an eerie pink light. 

Even shuts off the engine, and they both sit in silence for a beat. Parts of a pop song slip onto the pavement as the door of the bar opens and people spill out, cigarettes in hand, smiles wide. 

One of the people narrows his eyes at the car and grins when he recognizes the driver. “Hey! Even! Fancy seeing you here,” he shouts, speech slightly slurred regardless of the early hour. 

Even exits the car, turning back to check if Isak is following before locking it and walking up to the people on the sidewalk. “Ragnar,” he smiles, accepting the high five the other man offers, “this is Isak,” he says, gesturing to him. 

Isak walks closer, eyeing Ragnar up and down before offering his hand. 

“Oh!” Ragnar says, eyes growing wide, “Isak! How great to finally meet you, Even can’t stop talking about you.”

“Ragnar,” Even warns. He steps closer to the man, trying to get him to shut up but Ragnar just laughs, stepping away.

Isak narrows his eyes, looking from Even to Ragnar and back.

“I’m surprised he brought you here, he nevers wants to share,” Ragnar continues, jumping away from Even’s continued efforts to shut him up, “Normally we only see him again once you left and he comes to sulk.”

“Okay, okay,” Even interrupts, ignoring Isak’s searching eyes, “If you’re done, I’m going inside.”

Ragnar laughs loudly, “Anna has been asking for you.” 

Even nods, pulling open the door and motioning for Isak to walk in.

“Nice to meet you,” Isak tells Ragnar, brows furrowed, even as he follows Even into the bar.

The bar is crowded, locals and tourists alike moving to the generic pop song blasting from the speakers. The floor is sticky as Even makes his way over to the bar, weaving through a group of people definitely not old enough to be in the bar, let alone be as drunk as they seem to be. He flags down the barkeeper, sticking up two fingers after making eye contact with him. 

Moments later two beers are put in front of him and the barkeeper places a kiss on his cheek, “This one’s on the house, for finally bringing your eye candy.” 

Even rolls his eyes but accepts the beers, turning to hand Isak’s over to him. Just as he opens his mouth to ask Isak if he wants to sit down, there’s a high pitched scream and arms thrown around his neck.

“Aksel said you were coming but I didn’t believe it!” Anna screams in his ears, making Even scrunch his face and pull away from her. She doesn’t let him go far, however, hugging him close, “I’ve missed you!” When she finally pulls back, she turns to look at Isak, “So this is the boy that steals you away from me each summer, huh?” She pops her hip out, eyeing Isak up and down.

Isak’s face twists, his eyes blazing as he watches Anna throw her arm around Even’s waist. She falters when he doesn’t take his eyes away from her.

She turns away from him, “Dance with me!” She pulls Even towards the dancefloor, away from Isak.

“I should-” Even starts, but she ignores him, pulling him into the middle of the dancefloor.

She winds her arms around his neck, “For so long I thought that if I just kept trying and waiting, you’d one day fall for me,” she tells him, lips close to Even’s ear, “but now that I’ve seen how he looks at you, and you at him...” She pulls back a bit, smiles, “I don’t stand a chance, do I?”

Even smiles, shakes his head, “Sorry, Anna.”

“It’s okay, just this one last dance, and I move on.” She sighs, kisses his cheek, “Would you please do something for me, however?” 

Even nods for her to continue. “Stop dancing around it, every year I have to see you be unhappy when he leaves. Just… fix whatever is going on between you two.”

“I don’t know if it’s that simple.”

“Sure it is, Even. It’s love,” she shrugs just as the song ends. “See you around, babe.” Turning around she makes her way through the crowd and out of the bar.

Even looks around and finds Isak still at the bar, eyes already on him. He slowly walks towards him, nods towards the door. “Let’s get out of here.”

“What about Anna?” Isak asks, the name sounding like venom on his tongue.

“She knows my heart belongs to someone else,” he replies and Isak’s eyes widen before he turns around without a word and stomps out of the bar.

Outside, Even opens his mouth but before he can try and formulate a sentence, Isak points to the car, “Drive.”

Even just nods and drives them home. The ride seems to last forever while also not lasting long enough. By the time they arrive home, Even has come up with a million different scenarios and ways to start this conversation, but none of them seem right.

Isak slams the car door behind him, shucking his shoes and socks as he makes his way over to the pier. After a moment, Even follows him, and joins him at the edge, feet dangling in the lukewarm water.

“You can’t say things like that,” Isak’s voice explodes over the water.

“Why not?” Even pleads, turning to look at Isak. The boy’s eyes are aflame, glittering with unshed tears, his cheeks blotchy. 

“Friends don’t do that kind of shit,” he bites, hands in fists by his side.

“Fucking hell, Isak,” Even exclaims, now close to tears as well, “Do you really think i want to be your friend? Do you think I do this,” he motions between them, “with any of my other friends. Do you think I… I make love to any of my other friends?”

Isak makes a soft sound, something between a cry and a laugh. “I don’t know, Even. I sure as hell don’t know what you do when I’m not here.”

“Well, same goes for you,” Even bites back, anger colouring his voice, “how do I know you’re not seeing someone else? I heard you the other day,” when Isak raises his eyebrow, Even explains, “on the phone. You said you loved them.”

“That was Jonas, you ass,” Isak’s tears now fall freely, “I can’t believe… I’ve never been anything but faithful to you. It’s you… You were…”

“What?” Even demands, “I’ve been what? I haven’t even kissed anyone but you in years, Isak!”

Isak inhales deeply, furiously wiping at the tears on his cheeks, “That first summer I came back. I thought… but you had a boyfriend. I came back for you. I waited for you.”

Even’s heart stops. He remembers. After that very first summer, after Isak had left him without them talking about what this had meant to them, Even had felt so heartbroken he had fallen into the first relationship he could find. The boy had been kind, gentle, but he was nothing like Isak and so Even couldn’t love him. When Isak let him know he’d be coming back, Even wanted nothing more than to break it up with the boy, but he didn’t know… 

“I thought you didn’t want to have a relationship with me. You left, and I just… I was so lonely, Isak. For the first time since I moved here, I felt lonely.”

He slowly raises his hand, strokes Isak’s cheek.

“I came back and you were dating him and then you kissed me but you didn’t break things off with him,” Isak says, leaning into Even’s palm, “I thought… I thought this was just a game to you. That I was just some fun summer activity.”

“Oh, Isak,” Even breathes, and softly pulls at his arm, until Isak curls up against him, “I’ve been in love with you since that first summer. I was so stupid back then. Stupid and scared.” He pulls up Isak’s chin so he can look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry, baby.”

Isak slowly gasps and surges up to kiss him, “I love you,” he whispers against Even’s lips, making Even pull him impossibly closer.

“I love you,” Even replies, placing soft kisses all over Isak’s face until the other boy giggles.

It’s quiet for long moments, both of them just enjoying the warmth of each other’s arms.

“I don’t know…” Isak starts, pulling slightly away, “I don’t want to see you only during the summer.”

Even nods, “I know.”

“We can travel back and forth, as much as my student budget allows me, and maybe-”

“I’ll move back to Oslo,” Even interrupts and Isak’s fishmouths, stilled in shock. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I just… It’s not only to be with you but…,” he shrugs,  “I’d do anything to be with you, I think.”

Isak’s whole face lights up as he looks at Even, his eyes boring into Even’s, “take me to bed,” he whispers.

They move inside, giggling as they stumble over the steps, lips refusing to leave each other. Even’s hands wandering over Isak’s body, Isak’s hands fisted in Even’s hair. Clothes get strewn on the way to bed, Even pulls his phone out of his pocket, throwing it haphazardly on the nightstand, triggering the paused playlist to start back up.

He lays Isak down on the bed, blanketing his body with his own. Isak moans softly, head thrown backwards, hips pivoting up.

The curtains slowly sway in the breeze coming in through the open window. Every cliché known to man comes up in Even’s head as he looks down at Isak. 

Isak’s hands come up to cradle Even’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. Soft moans escape their lips, intertwining with the rustle of the trees outside and tinkling of the lake. Even feels like he’s floating, lost in sensation. 

“Isak,” he buries his face in the crook of his neck, bites softly at the skin there, just to hear Isak cry out.

“I want you to fuck me,” Isak whispers, turning his head to bite at Even’s jaw.

Even’s hands glide over Isak’s body before pushing him up higher on the bed, “I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Even,” Isak moans, eyes shut against the tidal wave of pleasure, “baby.”

“I’m here, I’m here and I’m never leaving you. Not ever again.”

Isak’s eyes open to look at Even, he smiles, “Good, you’re mine now.”

“I already was,” Even kisses into his skin.

_ Give me your body and let me love you like I do / Come a little closer and let me do those things to you / This feelin' will last forever, baby, that's the truth / Let me be your man so I can love you _

*

Even yawns and stretches out on the pier. The sun is beating down relentlessly, and over on the other side of the lake he can hear kids playing and cooling off in the lake.

He’s thinking about taking a nap when he hears a car drive up to the cabin. Car doors slam and loud voices yell his name. He just has time to get up before five bodies slam into his, almost toppling him over into the water. 

He laughs, pulling his friends closer, enjoying their company. 

After a while they step back. “What the fuck,” Adam grins, digging his finger into the hickey over Even’s heart. 

Even grins, shrugging. He doesn’t mention the other hickeys, out of sight from their prying eyes.

“Did you?” Mikael asks, and when Even’s smile grows, he whoops, throwing his arms around Even’s neck again, “Finally!”

The other boys crow, fist bumping the air like it’s their personal victory. Even would roll his eyes if it didn’t warm his heart so much.

Isak, having no-doubtedly heard the noise, steps outside and makes his way over to the boys. “Hello, boys,” he drawls, slight swing in his step.

Muta snorts, eyes lingering on the twin bruise over Isak’s heart, “Didn’t know dating would turn you into vampires.”

Isak just shrugs, slides up to Even and tilts his head just so. Over the last few days, Even has come to recognize this motion as him silently asking to be kissed. So Even cradles Isak’s face and kisses him deeply, shivering when Isak’s arms curl around his waist to pull him in.

“Oh my god!” a shout makes Even pull away from Isak, their lips making a satisfactory smacking sound and Isak’s nose scrunching in displeasure.

Magnus stands at the edge of the pier, bags in hand, mouth wide open. He, Jonas and Mahdi must’ve arrived by bus, walking the last stretch up to Even’s cabin.

Jonas and Mikael high-five, both boys happy their best friends finally got their heads out of their asses and talked.

After some congratulations and the groups saying their hello’s, Even moves inside to fetch them some beers. Mikael walks in after him, stopping at the doorstep, looking around at the boxes. Black writing on them to direct where they need to end up: kitchen, living room, bedroom, under Isak’s bed  _ do not open _ .

“Are you moving?” he asks, tentatively. 

Even nods, looks out through the window to where Isak is standing, “I’m coming back to Oslo,” he smiles, “for good.”

Isak turns his head, seemingly feeling Even look at him. He smiles, head tilted. “Love you,” his lips form.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
